What Happened in High School?
by Zabby Perno
Summary: Switches back and forth between high school and the present in DC. Pairings: BB, Hodgela, Jared/OC? Invloves foster parents, wierd 3 am meetings, memory loss, and...Wait...WHO'S dead!
1. Prologue

A/N: OK I know that Booth is five years older than Brennan, but the purposes of this fic, they are 4 months apart, Booth being older. Also did NOT know about Con Man in the Meth Lab.

Also for the purposes of this fic, this story will be switching back and forth between the present and past, this being the past. Whenever, I have Tempe and Seeley, it's the past, unless David or Emily are talking.

What Happened in High School Prologue

Temperance Jaine Brennan kept her head down as she entered her high school in Pittsburg, Philadelphia. She was the silent, got-her-work-done type of gal. Not at all like the start quarter back, Seeley Keene Booth. It was her senior year at John Adams High School. SB, as Temperance thought of him, was a jerk who was facing failing anything and everything but gym.

She hated him. He had it all. A brother who was in the Navy. A loving mother. A caring dad. A stable home.

And what did Tempe Brennan have? Nothing. She had a foster home. She had a garbage bag full of clothes that barely fit. Her textbooks. The only things she really possessed was her love of science and writing. Her parents had disappeared when she was 15. Russ, her older brother, had left not long after. Did anyone care for her?

Her parents were most likely dead. Russ…Who cared about him? He could rot in hell for all Tempe cared.

The first class Tempe had, was A.P. Chemistry with Mrs. Conlin. Mrs. Conlin was that weird, wacky science teacher that made everyone love science and everything to do with it.

As she walked down the 500 hall, she bumped into someone. That someone being none other than Seeley Booth. He had accidentally knocked all the books from her arms. As she bent to pick them up, he kneeled beside her. He handed her the mystery book she had been reading. She muttered, "Thank you…"

They both stood up. Tempe looked around. Where was his normal gaggle of giggling, glamorous girls? He said, "Are you new here?"

"No."

"Then why didn't I notice such a beautiful girl?"

"You were too busy fucking Mackey Johnson, Booth."

Seeley was taken aback. He hadn't expected such a forceful response from the girl in front of him. "Well, you obviously know who I am. Who are you?"

"My own worst nightmare."

Seeley refrained from rolling his eyes. "Name please."

"Demanding as well as popular… Why am I not surprised…" she said, turning her back to him.

"Come on…What's your name?"

"None of your business. Now butt out of my life and stay out of it." Tempe stalked away.

Seeley was in shock. No one had ever talked to him that way. She was an interesting girl, that was for sure.

At lunch, he spotted her again, sitting in the library. She was eating nothing, but reading the book he had handed her earlier that day. He said to his buddy, Justin, "Hey. Who's that girl in the library, reading that book?"

Justin glanced through the window into the library. "Oh. Her? That's Temperance Brennan. Foster care. Real nerd. She never eats. I've never seen her eat anything. She answers every question Mr. Lewis asks in Anatomy. From what I've heard, she's been in foster care since she was 15. No one knows why she is in foster care. She won't talk about it. You know, if she acted like a somewhat normal person, she'd be hot."

Seeley glanced once more at Temperance and said, "Who are her foster parents?"

"The Murrays."

He was shocked. Nick Murray was a drunken slob who could barely afford his house payments, let alone care for a teenage girl. He wife, Jessica Murray, was a telemarketer. She didn't make much money. What money she did make went straight to Nick's drinking. Whatever money they got from the state, was probably used to pay off whatever debts Nick had made the last time he was drunk. "Nick and Jessica Murray? Those Murrays?"

Justin nodded. "I feel sorry for her. Nick probably makes her his slave. I can hear him now. 'Bitch! Get this! Bitch! Get that!' I bet you he doesn't even know her name."

Seeley nodded. "No shit…"

Justin caught sight of his friend's face. "Seel…What are you thinking? This is the most unpopular girl in our school. She's not worth the effort."

"You didn't see her this morning."

Justin shook his head as Seeley walked into the library.

Seeley sat down across from Tempe. "Hey, Temperance."

"Don't call me Temperance," she said, not looking up from her book. She hadn't even recognized his voice, she was that into her book.

He said, "OK. What do you want me to call you?"

"Tempe." She closed her book and said, "Evangeline was never murdered. She had gone into hiding and years later, her sister's husband had fallen in love with Evangeline."

To his questioning look, she held up the book. "I got bored. I figured it out."

He said, "Have you read that before?"

"No. I bought it yesterday, when Jessica decided to give me money."

Seeley's heart went out to the girl. "I'm sorry."

She gave him a look. "For what?"

"You have to live with the Murrays. That must not be fun."

She sighed. "Yeah. Me too. I just wish…"

Seeley waited for a moment. Then,

"You wish what, Tempe?"

"That Mom was here. She'd be able to tell me what to do."

He hadn't really been expecting her to talk about her parents. He said, "Oh…What happened to them?"

"They abandoned my brother and me a month before Christmas."

"I didn't know you had a brother."

"He left after Christmas that year."

"Oh. I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. Wait…You're the most popular guy in school. Why are you talking to me? Do you need someone to take your Biology final for you?"

Seeley was shocked. "No! I take my own finals, thank you very much!"

She raised her eyebrows at him and said, "Uh-huh. Whatever…"

"It's true! But anyway, did you notice we have a project in Chemistry together?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I did…Why?"

"My mother hates the Murrays, but she could convince a tree to drop its leaves in spring."

Tempe said, "I don't know what that means."

_Now_ Seeley knew what Justin had meant when he said 'if she was normal'. "It means she can be very convincing."

"Oh."

"Yeah. She can convince Jessica Murray to let you stay at my place for the weekend to work on our project."

Tempe attempted a smile. "That'd be nice. But what would your mother say about me staying at your house for the weekend?"

Seeley smirked. "The minute she finds out that you live with the Murrays, Mom won't let you out of her sight."

"That's physically impossible. She can't keep her eyes on me for every second of the day, Booth."

"Seeley. Please. Call me Seeley. And what I mean is, Mom will like you a lot. I can tell. Call it a gut feeling."

"Oh…OK. Booth works just fine, especially if we are going to be partners."

He smiled and sat back. Tempe was silent for a moment. Then,

"You realize, being seen with me, Tempe, that strange foster kid, is the kiss of death for your social standing."

Seeley shook his head. "Not for me. You're a nice person, Tempe."

She smiled again, but a real smile this time. "Thanks."

**Friday After School**

Seeley and Tempe climbed out of Seeley's '67 Ford Mustang. When she questioned his choice in cars, he said, "I like old cars."

They were standing in front of an old farm house, and on a five acre plot of land. Tempe said, "It's very pretty out here."

"Glad you like it."

Unconsciously, Seeley placed he hand in the small of her back and guided her to the house. Mrs. Booth stood inside the kitchen. She turned around when she heard the front door open and Seeley call, "Mom! We're here!"

"In the kitchen! I've got cookies!"

Seeley practically dragged Tempe behind him to get to those cookies of his mother's.

Tempe stood in the doorway as Seeley sat down and shoved a cookie in his mouth. Mrs. Booth noticed Tempe and said, "Seel? You didn't say you had a new girlfriend. She's gorgeous." Mrs. Booth looked Tempe in the eyes. "Intelligent too. Don't let this one slip through you're fingers, Seeley."

He swallowed quickly and said, "I'm not dating her. This is Temperance Brennan. I told you about her. She's in foster care, living with the Murrays. Mom, you know what the Murrays are like."

Mrs. Booth's eyes lit up with fire. "You poor thing! Are you hungry? Jessica Murray never has been able to make anything. You must be starved. Here. Have a cookie."

She guided Tempe to a seat and took the plate of cookies away from her son and handed them to the future forensic anthropologist. Tempe tentatively took a cookie and took a small bite. "These are good! I haven't had cookies this good since…"

Mrs. Booth quickly sat beside Tempe and said, "Since what, dear…?"

"Since Mom and Dad left."

Tempe's voice was almost a whimper, so Mrs. Booth gathered Tempe up in her arms, and stroked the girl's auburn hair. Tempe began to cry, and Seeley saw the look from his Mom saying, _"Go work on your car. I'll take care of her."_

Tempe cried into Mrs. Booth's chest before saying, "I'm sorry, Mrs. Booth. I shouldn't have lost it like that. I normally can compartmentalize."

Mrs. Booth said, "Call me Emily. Mrs. Booth makes me sound so old. Dear, you shouldn't compartmentalize something like loosing your parents. Seeley said they just up and disappeared?"

Tempe nodded.

Mrs. Booth said, "I already talked to Jessica Murray. You are staying here for the rest of the weekend."

"Thank you, M—Emily."

"No problem dear. You can stay every weekend here."

"Em! I'm home! Picked up the mail!"

"In the kitchen, Dave!"

David Booth walked into the kitchen. He looked like an older version of Seeley, but David had green eyes, and Seeley had those chocolate brown eyes.

He saw a teenage girl about Seeley's age being held by his wife. He said, "Do I need to have a talk with Seel about breaking girls hearts?"

Emily shook her head. "No. This is Temperance Brennan. The foster girl the Murrays took in."

David's eyes narrowed. "Oh."

There was a whisper of, "Don't call me Temperance."

Emily soothed the girl by stroking her hair. "What do you want us to call you, sweetheart?"

"Tempe…"

David said, "OK. Girl moment. I'll take it Seeley's out in the garage, so I'll go join him."

-

-

-

-

-

-

OK…Do you know how hard it was to write Seeley instead of Booth? I just replaced 30 Booth's with Seeley or Seel. And Temperance and Tempe? Even harder. 34.

What did you guys think. Basically, my plot, Booth has minor amnesia, and remembers the first part of his senior year, and not the second half with Brennan. His parents might come back. I like Emily and David…

Read and Review, please. Do you want this to continue or not?

IKSMF signing out.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I was informed wrong. Booth's brother, Jared, is actually younger than him. ((sigh)) So, in this, Jared is older than Booth. Make sense?

Chapter 1: Mom! Dad! Over Here!

**Fourteen years after Booth's and Brennan's high school graduation**

Special Agent Seeley Booth stood in the airport, with Parker, waiting for his parents. He wished Bones was there with him. He had a feeling Bones would get along with his parents perfectly.

Parker voiced his thoughts. "Daddy?"

Booth knelt beside his son. "Yeah, bub?"

"Where's Dr. Bones?"

"She had work to do kiddo."

Parker looked back at the toy in his hands. "Oh. Okay. Is she in Africa?"

"No. She's going to Peru at Christmas."

"Okay."

Booth heard his Dad call, "Seeley Booth! Where are you?"

Booth swung Parker onto his shoulders and Parker pointed while yelling, "Grandpa! Grandma!"

Booth walked in the direction his son was pointing. When he reached his parents, he supported Parker with one hand while shaking his dad's hand and giving his mom a one-armed hug. David took Parker off his son's shoulders and said, "Hey, bub. How's it going? Did you miss us?"

"Uh-huh! I did! Look what Dr. Bones got me!" Parker held up a toy dinosaur that Booth had allowed him to bring.

Booth gave his mom a real hug. "Hi, Mom. How have you been?"

"OK. Heard from Jared yesterday. Told your father to give you a noogie for him."

Booth groaned. "Great… Anyway, I hope you guys didn't get a hotel room. Parker and I would love to have you at the house."

Emily smiled as her phone rang. Her smile faded as she looked at the screen. "Dave…"

"Answer. See what's wrong. If anything at all."

Booth glanced between his parents worried faces. He said, "Come on, bub. We'll go get Grandma and Grandpa's luggage."

Dave followed. "I'll come too. You know how much your mother brings."

As the Booth men in her life walked off, she answered, "Hey, Tempe. How did you get this number?"

"_Hi, Emily. I stole Booth's phone and wrote down your number. Sorry I haven't kept in touch since…"_

"No, sweetie, I totally understand. It's fine."

"_Good. I've missed having a mother figure. Did Booth tell you that we found my mother's body about a year and a half ago?"_

Emily gasped. "No… He didn't…Well, I don't think he would think it important. He doesn't remember yet…?"

"_No. Not yet. It doesn't sound like his memory on that will ever some back,"_ Dr. Temperance Brennan said, and Emily could hear the sadness evident in the young woman's voice.

There was some clacking of a keyboard and Brennan said, "_Did you and David get those signed copy of my books?"_

"Yeah. I did. And, Tempe, don't you dare try to tell me that Andy is _not_ based on Seeley."

Brennan chuckled. "_Yeah. Booth has some idea as to who I based Andy Lister on. And who Kathy Reichs is based on. Are you in DC yet?"_

"Yeah. Seeley, Parker, and David are getting our luggage."

"_Hint to him that you want to meet the 'famous Dr. Temperance Brennan'. I haven't seen you since Booth's and my high school graduation."_

"Which reminds me… Why didn't you go to your high school reunion?"

"_I thought if I went, Booth's psychiatrist would berate me for going."_

"No, he wouldn't! It was the perfect opportunity to trigger his memory! And I wanted to see you! Why do you call him Booth?"

"_If I call him Seeley, I always get caught up in the past, and in our line of work, that's dangerous."_

Emily nodded. "I guess that makes sense. Are you the Dr. Bones, Parker was talking about?"

She heard Brennan groan. "_I should have known that would stick…"_

"Dr. Bones, though?"

"_Your son calls me Bones to make me mad. Or that's what he thinks. It's actually rather cute. And Parker picked up on it couple years ago at Christmas, when Booth and I were in lock down at the Jeffersonian."_

"Oh, yeah. Seeley was mad that he didn't get to bring Parker up to Philadelphia for Christmas."

"_To tell you the truth, when your son is high on drugs to keep him safe from Valley Fever, he's funny. That's how I learned about Parker."_

Emily laughed, and spotted her husband, son, and grandson. She called, "Over here!" To Brennan she said, "I'll make sure we stop at the Jeffersonian on the way home."

"_Love you, _mom_."_

"Love you too, kiddo. See you soon."

Emily hung up, and David said, "So how is she?"

"She's fine. Can't wait to see us."

Booth frowned. "Who's she?"

"It's a surprise," David said.

Emily said, "Well, when I read Red Tape,_ White Bones_, and I saw the dedication, I knew I had to meet this wonderful writer who works with my son! Maybe you could introduce us!"

Booth frowned. He couldn't see Bones letting just anyone into the lab, even if he invited them. Parker maybe but his parents…? Eh. He'd get an ass kicking later, but to see his mom meet her favorite author… Totally worth it.

"OK. We'll swing by the Jeffersonian. I have to pick up a file on a case we just finished up anyway."

Emily smiled and Booth had the feeling he'd just been conned. "Great! This will be fun! Don't you agree, Dave?"

"Yeah. It will."

Emily, once in the front seat next to her son, said, "It's been years since we've been to DC. I can't believe it…"

David nodded. "Not since you joined the FBI and were honorably discharged."

Booth glanced back at his father and over at his mother. What were they hiding from him? He remembered when he was in the hospital. He remembered…

**Flashback A/N: This will be written from Brennan's POV later**

_Seeley Booth lay in his hospital bed, pretending to be asleep. He knew his brother, mother, father, and someone else he didn't know were there. The voice he recognized, but couldn't place, said, "It's been hell without him, Em. I missed him. And now…The doctor says…"_

_He heard his Dad get up and hug the girl. Okay. He saw that last bit out of the corner of his eye. The young woman had a baby in her arms, auburn hair, and was, in Booth's opinion, hot. His father said, "Kiddo, he'll be fine, eventually. The doctor said he'll regain his memories. It might take years, but he'll get them back."_

"_He… He doesn't remember… Em, call me when he remembers…"_

_Jared spoke up then. "Kid, if you walk out that door, you will regret it for the rest of your life. Trust me. I missed your guys' graduation because I was serving in the Navy. I regret that."_

"_Red…" she sighed. "I have to do what's best for Seeley. Even if it means me leaving and him never meeting Leeann."_

_As the woman walked out of the door, she turned back, her face in full shadow, "I love you Seeley. Remember soon…"_

**End Flashback**

Booth glanced back to make sure Parker was actually asleep. "Mom? Dad? Who's Leeann?"

He saw his mother turn pale and saw his dad's face frown.

"You know, I haven't heard that name in years…" Emily said, glancing back at her husband. "I'll have to ask her about Leeann. She didn't mention anything about her…"

Dave said, "Well, she definitely would have called if something had happened to her daughter."

"T—"

"No, Em. Leeann is fine. She would have called. We practically took care of them after that…"

"You're right…" Em sighed. "She would have."

Booth watched the exchange with wide eyes. Well, he was watching the road too… He hadn't felt so out of the loop since his 16th birthday when Jared had joined the Navy and not told him. So he voiced his thoughts just like back then. "Mom? Dad? Huh?"

And just like his mother had answered back then, "Nothing. Nothing important."

Booth said, "Okay… Well, I think you and Angela will get along great. She's a squint I work with. Her fiancée, Hodgins… I've never met anyone with more conspiracies."

David laughed, his deep voice resonating throughout the car. "Sounds like my type of guy."

Emily smiled. "Who else do you work with?"

"Zack, Cam, Hodgins, Angela, and Bones. Sometimes my people get thrown in, but most of the time it's just the squints and me."

"'Squints'?" Dave asked.

"Yeah. Before I really knew them, I called them squints. Now it's sort of a fond nickname."

"Bones?" his mother questioned.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan. World renowned anthropologist, and New York Times bestseller for 18 weeks."

Emily and Dave thought, practically at the same time, '_So Tempe is back in Seel's life. Where's Leeann?'_

As they pulled up to the Jeffersonian, Booth's cell rang. "Booth," he answered. "Yes, sir. I am picking them up from the Jeffersonian right now. Then I have a week off sir, remember?"

Emily and Dave glanced at each other. Did the FBI need their son?

Booth closed his phone and said, "Come on. I'll introduce you to Bones." As they walked to the building, Booth said, "Do you guys mind staying here for about an hour? I have to give my report to Cullen, and I have to get Parker back to Rebecca. I'm picking him back up later. He still has to pack."

Emily shook her head. "No problem. You said Cam? The same Cam you brought home a few years ago?"

"Yeah. Her."

Booth flashed his badge at the security guard, and escorted his parents into the Medico-Legal lab. He called, "Cam, Bones! I'm here! Bones, where's that file on the Coyal case?!"

Cam had seen Booth's parents from the balcony, where she was drinking a cup of coffee. She ran down the stairs, screaming, "Emily! David!"

As Cam and Emily embraced, there was a shout of, "God, Booth! Don't scare me like that!"

There was murmuring from her office then, "Just go turn them in!"

Booth walked out of Brennan's office, grinning like an idiot. He kissed his mom on the cheek and walked out. Brennan waited not five seconds before running out to where Cam and the Booth's were standing. "Em!" she squealed, running into the older woman's arms.

"Tempe!!" Emily called. The two women hugged, looked at each other, and hugged again.

Angela had come to give Brennan a facial reconstruction for a woman in limbo, but when she saw her friend abandon the heels and give a woman a hug, screaming "Em!" Angela was in shock.

Hodgins and Zack stood beside Angela and Cam as Brennan tore herself away from the woman and gave the man a hug too.

Cam said, "Did any of you know that Dr. Brennan knew Booth's parents?"

Angela blinked.

Hodgins' jaw dropped.

Zack was silent, before, "I might have known… I overheard a conversation just now. She was talking to an Em and mentioned Booth."

Angela walked up to Brennan and said, "Hey, Bren. I have that reconstruction you wanted…"

She broke away from the man and said, "Put it on my desk. Em, Dave, I am so happy to see you!"

Emily asked, "How's Leeann? Where's my granddaughter?"

Brennan's face shut down and Cam whispered, "Uh-oh… Who's Leeann?"

"She's dead. Before her fifth birthday about nine years ago…"

Emily paled and said, "Why didn't you call us…? Oh God… I would have defied the doctor's orders and told him!"

"No! You couldn't have! I did that for his own good!"

Hodgins stepped forward and said, "Hi. I'm Dr. Jack Hodgins. Would you like to go up to the balcony for an explanation?"

Brennan nodded and led everyone upstairs. "Okay. I'm going to have to explain from the beginning, aren't I?"

Angela nodded and sat on the coffee table in front of her friend. "Yeah, you are sweetie." Turning to the Booth's, she said, "I'm Angela Montenegro, Brennan's friend."

Emily nodded. "Seeley's mentioned you before. I'm Emily Booth. And this," she gestured at her husband, "is David Booth. We're Seeley's parents."

Hodgins grinned. "We sorta figured that when Booth brought you in here and Cam ran down the stairs squealing. What we don't understand is…"

Angela spoke up, cutting off her fiancée, "… How you guys know Bren."

Emily smiled. "Tempe, here, was in Seeley's graduating class. They were attached at the hip."

Zack said, "But Mrs. Booth. They can't literally be attached at the hip. If they were Siamese twins, yes, but they are not, so they can't be—"

"Z-man," Angela said. "It's a figure of speech. It means they spend a lot of time together."

"Oh…"

David smiled. The young man reminded him of Tempe at that age.

Emily said, "It's fine… You are Zack, right?" Zack nodded, so Emily continued. "Well, the foster family Tempe was living with was not the best, so she spent the weekends at our place."

Brennan said, "I spent the nights in Jared's old room, Ange."

The balcony broke out into giggles. Emily said, "Although there were a few nights she did spend in Seeley's room."

Brennan blushed and everyone's jaw dropped. Angela said, "You were in a relationship with that piece of FBI-eye candy? All my dreams have come true!"

Cam said, "Then how come you aren't in a relationship now?"

Hodgins asked, "How come he didn't remember you?"

Zack said quietly, "Who's Leeann?"

Brennan said, "We were engaged."

Everyone's jaw dropped. Emily said, "You were engaged? And you didn't tell me? David! Help me here!"

David said, "Tempe, you should have told us. We would have told—"

Brennan stood up and started pacing in front of her friends and Booth's parents. "Emily, you heard what the doctor said!"

Angela said, "This all sounds very interesting, but I want the answer to Cam's question! How come you aren't in a relationship with him now?"

"He signed up with the Army and got assigned with the Rangers. He lost his memory from about the middle of his senior year in high school to his training. He didn't remember Tempe," David said.

Brennan had tears pouring down her face, and Angela scooped her up in a hug and rocked her like a baby. "Shh. Sweetie… It'll be okay. It'll be fine… He'll remember… If he hasn't already."

"He would have asked about Leeann," Emily said.

Angela repeated Zack's question.

Brennan said, "Zack, on my shelves, there is a picture of a four year old girl with Booth's hair color and my eyes. Go get it for me."

Zack ran downstairs and Angela said, "Bren, you miss a day of work every year… Why?"

"I'll tell you when Zack gets the picture."

Zack came upstairs with the picture and said, "She's a beautiful little girl, Dr. Brennan. She's yours isn't she? I could tell by the facial features. There's some of Booth's too."

"Yes, Zack. She's mine and Booth's."

Angela gasped. "You have a daughter…With Booth…"

"Had, but yes, Angela," Brennan said. "Booth doesn't know… She was born while Booth was in Kuwait. When he came back, he had amnesia."

Emily spoke up, just as curious as the others, "Tempe…What happened to my granddaughter…?"

"She died of childhood pneumonia."

Emily gasped, David paled, Cam's jaw dropped, Angela started crying for her friend's pain, Hodgins' eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, and Zack said, "Well, Dr. Brennan, childhood pneumonia isn't deadly…"

"When you don't catch it, it is. The family, the Case's, didn't catch the symptoms soon enough and I was trying to work my way through an internship here at the Jeffersonian," Brennan said, wiping a tear off her cheek, looking at her daughter.

Emily said, "Oh, Tempe… If you'd called… I would have been down here in two seconds flat."

"I know, Em. It just… I didn't have Seeley to lean on then. I buried my daughter, and became clinical and frozen. I always go visit her grave the day I miss work."

"And now you don't want kids…" Cam said, whispering.

Brennan nodded. "Yeah… You can't tell him any of this. If we do, he won't regain his memories at all."

Angela said for the squint squad, "We won't."

Emily was still reeling from the information on the death of her granddaughter when her son walked up the stairs. Booth took in the scene before him and said, "Uh, what did I miss?"

Brennan wiped her cheeks and said, "Nothing."

Booth sighed. He really hated being left out of the loop. "Bones, there was a victim found last night. FBI's assuming it is Dylan Sawyer's daughter who went missing four months ago."

"Okay. You have the case file?"

He nodded and held up the case file.

Brennan nodded and said, "Okay. It was nice to meet you, Mr. Booth, Mrs. Booth."

Brennan walked down that stairs and Booth turned to his friends and family. "Ange? What were you guys talking about?"

"My lips are sealed, Booth. I promised."

He turned to Hodgins. "Hodgins… Come on…"

"Nope. I'm with Angela on this, man."

"Cam…"

"No. Seeley, I suggest you drop it."

"Fine Camille."

"Don't call me Camille."

"Don't call me Seeley." He turned to Zack. "Zack."

"No. I promised Dr. Brennan."

"Mom? Dad?"

Emily shook her head. "Seel, it's for us to know and you to find out."

David nodded. "I agree with your mother."

He sighed and walked down the stairs.

-

-

-

-

-

-

What did you guys think?

HUGE THANKS TO BELLA1992! Thank you so much for the beta...This story and all my Bones stories couldn't happen without you. Gracias...

And thank you to all who reviewed!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Truth and Reunions

**Author's POV three months later Decemberish**

The door to the Booth's house slammed shut, as Tempe stormed into the house. She walked—no stomped—into the kitchen. Emily was standing at the sink, washing dishes. Emily said, "Hi, Tempe. How was school? Where's Seeley?"

"Don't ask. I don't care."

'_Obviously, she and Seeley have hade a fight. About what though?'_ Emily thought as Tempe grabbed a piece of fruit. "Tempe? What's wrong?"

"Wrong?" Tempe shrilled. "Wrong? Your son is a horrible person! He — he — Gah!"

"What did he do?"

"Don't ask."

Emily smiled. Oh yeah. Big fight. "So why are you here?"

"He's a Booth! Everyone at school thinks he's the best thing ever! And what he did today, makes me think he doesn't have a heart!"

Emily's smile turned upside down. "Tempe. What did Seeley do? I need to know."

"He was supposed to give me a ride today, right?" Emily nodded so Tempe continued. "But, no-o-oh! He takes off right after school with Maggie Hudgison!"

"But he told me he'd bring you here for the weekend…" Emily was not happy with her son right now.

"I. Know." And neither was Tempe.

"And he told me you two were going to the movies tonight."

"We were. But now, I don't think I'll even be talking to him this weekend."

Tempe gave Emily a hug and walked upstairs to Jared's room, which had some of her touches added to it. She pulled out her notebook and started on her chemistry homework. An hour later, she finished that and pulled out her Advanced Biology book, and opened it to the section dedicated to bones.

Two hours later while Tempe had been studying, Emily called Tempe down to dinner.

Tempe walked down and sat down in her spot, across from where Seeley would be sitting, Emily on her left, David on her right. Dave said grace and the three of them dug into the home-made lasagna. David asked, "So, Tempe, I saw you walked here. Where's Seeley?"

"Out," was her answer, before she took a bit of salad.

He rolled his eyes. "I can see that. But where?"

"I don't know. Out. Probably out with Maggie Hudgison."

"I thought you two were going out to the movies tonight."

"Me too, Dave. I really did too."

"When he gets home…" David began.

Tempe smiled. "Oh, don't worry. I have a plan…"

Emily sighed and said, "Don't make me have to wash any of his clothes again… I swear, he goes through more clothes than Jared did."

Tempe laughed and finished her dinner, before excusing herself and took her plate out into the kitchen. She walked upstairs and started working out a problem in her biology notebook.

By the time Tempe had finished her school work, and finished her evening practice, it was 1:30 in the morning. An hour and a half after Seeley's curfew. Eh. Maybe she would let David deal with him. He'd be pissed.

She sat down at the desk and pulled her hair off her neck. After a bit, she heard the distinctive growl of Seeley's Mustang. She grinned when she saw the hall light flick on and heard, "SEELEY KEENE BOOTH!!! WHY ARE YOU TWO HOURS LATE?!?!"

Half an hour, Tempe was still grinning when Seeley knocked on her door. "Tempe?"

Her grin faded. "Go away."

"Come on, Tempe… Justin and the guys kidnapped me! I would have given you a ride home. I swear…"

She opened her door and leaned against the door frame, crossing her arms. "Explain, Seeley."

"Justin caught up with me at fifth period. Said I owed him one for saving my ass during our last game, that you missed by the way, and said I could repay him this way."

She nodded. She liked Justin, but he could be a manipulative bastard. "Okay. I'll accept that —"

Seeley gave her a hug, but she pulled back. "— For the moment. Where were you?"

"Eh…Do I have to tell you?"

"Do you want me to explain your Chemistry and Biology homework to you?"

"Okay. Fine, Tempe. The boy's wanted to go out to a club. I went. Boys got drunk. I stayed sober. Dad would kill me."

"So would I."

"True. Anyway, boys wouldn't leave when I told them to. So the boys got hammered and I finally got them home, then drove here."

Tempe nodded and hugged him back. "Okay. I get it. Hope you didn't tell your dad all that."

"No shit. Dad'd kill me for even being near a club. Temp, have you slept at all since last night?"

"No…"

"Aw, Tempe… Get some sleep."

"Fine. I'll go to bed in half an hour. I still have some homework to do. Then I'll be in bed."

"I'll come check."

"Okay. Night." Tempe kissed his cheek, like she had every night. She had done the same thing to Russ, and it only seemed natural that she kiss his cheek too.

As Tempe sat back down, she heard the door to Seeley's room open and close. Not five minutes later, she heard the door to her room open and she swiveled in chair and said, "Who are you?"

"I think the question is, who the hell are you and what the fuck are you doing in my room?!"

"You never answered my question: Who are you?" She stood up and brought her hands up incase he attacked.

"Jared Booth."

She dropped her hands and said, "Well, God… Here. Have your room back. I'll go sleep on the couch."

Jared stopped her. "I don't know your name, but why are you in my room, with your Chemistry book?"

"I've been living here on weekends. I'm in the system. I live with the Murrays. Excuse me, I'll go bug your brother for his extra blankets he scatters all around his room."

Tempe left Jared speechless, and walked next door to Seeley's room. She knocked and Seeley answered the door in just his boxers. Tempe was temped to kiss him right there, and she had no clue why. "Can I steal some blankets, Seel? I—"

He looked behind Tempe and said, "Jared! You're home!"

Tempe snuck in, grabbed a blanket, decided she was too tired, and while the brothers were roughhousing quietly, so as not to wake Emily and David, fell asleep on Seeley's bed.

**((A/N: I'd be just evil to end it there, so I won't.))**

Jared and Seeley walked down stairs and Jared sat at the kitchen table. Jared was dressed in civvies, seeing as he was off duty and home in Pittsburg. Seeley poured the both of them a glass of orange juice. "Now, Seel, care to explain to me why there was a strange girl sitting at my desk, pouring over a text book, and not in your room? All I could get from her was she lived with the Murrays."

"She was still up? Damn… I told her to go to bed."

"Are you two dating?"

Seeley looked up at his brother and laughed. "HA! Me and Tempe? No. Not at all. I'm a three-sport jock. She'll be voted the "Most likely to succeed and become a scientist."

"Okay. Still doesn't explain why you and she aren't dating. What's her name again?"

"Temperance Brennan. Call her Tempe or get a severe ass kicking."

Jared raised an eyebrow. "Ass kicking? Is it just me or is Seeley Booth scared of this girl?"

"I am not!"

"Uh-huh. I believe you."

Seeley rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the support, Jared. She would…"

Jared thought, _'Seel is so in love. This will be fun!!!'_ He said casually, "So… You wouldn't mind if I asked her out?"

Seeley flipped out. "No! You haven't even had a decent conversation. The 'what the hell' comment doesn't count! You haven't even met her before just now! You don't know what makes her laugh! What pisses her off! What makes her smile!"

"Do you know all that about Temperance?" Jared asked, seeing a shadowy figure at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes! She loves bones! She likes stupid comic strips! She hates football and basketball! She loves reading and science! She loves her karate! I love her!"

They heard a gasp from the bottom of the stairs. "Seel…? Do you mean that?"

Jared smirked as Seeley turned bright red. His brother was always one to get embarrassed easily.

"Tempe…"

"I love you too…"

**Jared's POV**

Um…Okay. With the way she's looking at him, I wouldn't be surprised if she jumped his bones right now. Same with the way he's looking at her.

Let me get this straight. She's Tempe Brennan, officially in love with my brother. She loves science.

He's Seeley Booth, officially in love with Tempe Brennan. He's a jock.

I wonder how well this is going to end.

**Next morning Author's POV**

Emily got up and got dressed. She tip-toed past Tempe and Seeley's rooms. She had no clue why her youngest son was out so late, but she had a good feeling about the day. She finished making the eggs and bacon. She called up the stairs, "Seeley! Tempe! David! Breakfast!"

To her surprise, Emily heard _four_ sets of feet stomping down the stairs. She hoped to all that was holy Seeley had NOT brought a girl home last night. Then she heard her husband's happy voice yelling, "Jared! You're home! When did you get in?! You should have woken us up!"

Seeley and Tempe walked down the stairs holding hands. _'Obviously,'_ Emily thought, _'they made up last night.'_

Jared and Dave walked down the stairs together, talking. Seeley and Tempe sat next to each other, Jared opposite them, with Dave at the head of the table and Emily at the foot of the table. Emily squealed and gave her son a hug. "Jared, when did you get home?! Oh my goodness!"

Jared saw Seeley looking at him across the table, practically begging for help."

"Seel picked me up last night. I had a red eye flight. I got in about 11. It was supposed to be a surprise."

David looked over at Seeley. "Is that why you were so late?"

Seeley nodded. "Yeah. It was."

"How come you were so late? I would expect an hour, not three," Emily said.

Tempe knew the truth, but she kept her mouth shut. Jared said, "Seeley was late. And I had to pick up my luggage. And it takes an hour to drive up and an hour to drive back. So we got back at about 1:30ish. I had to wait half an hour for you guys to go to bed, so I could sneak in. So, it was my fault Seeley was late last night."

David turned to his youngest son. "Okay, kiddo. You aren't grounded… this time. Next time, let us know, when you go out to pick up your brother."

Seeley grinned at Tempe as she said, "But it wouldn't be a surprise then, would it Dave?"

Dave conceded the point to the girl. "True…"

Em was looking between Seeley and Temperance. "Seeley, Tempe, what aren't you two telling us?"

**Seeley's POV**

I groaned. _'Damn…'_ I thought. _'Mom's too observant.'_ I glanced at Tempe. She nodded slightly. I said, "Mom, Dad, I've asked Tempe to be my girlfriend."

Mom smiled like she had known this was coming.

Truth be told, I was surprised Mom wasn't squealing with joy.

Dad grinned. "That's great! I knew this was going to happen! So, when do your mother and I get grandchildren?"

I think I turned every shade of red there was. I said, "Dad! We're in high school!"

Beside me Tempe was turning the other shades of red. She said, "Seel's right, Dave. I'm not ready for a family. I love Seeley, but no family. Not yet. I mean, I just met Jared. By the way though, were am I going to sleep?"

-

-

-

-

-

-

What do you guys think?


End file.
